SWAT Kats: A New Member Part 2
by Spowers12
Summary: Lane Engle is a normal Human boy, just looking up at the stars and listening to music one day. When Dark Kat lands in his dimension, he goes to where the jet landed and accidentally hitches a ride that will change his life forever.
1. Strange Things Are Happening

Chapter 1: Strange Things Are Happening

My name's Lane Engle and I'm here to tell how my life changed forever by sitting in my backyard with my headphones on. It was a warm summer night, around 9 PM, and I was lying on the pool deck with a chair cushion under me, looking up at the stars with my headphones on. I saw a huge flash to my right and got up to get a better look. I still couldn't believe my eyes, so I climbed on top of the pergola in our yard. I had seen correct. A portal had opened and a random jet flew out. It didn't look Human, but it had landing gear down. I watched as it landed at a nearby park. Knowing my mom was busy, I left her a note, grabbed my bike, and took a shortcut to the park. By the time I got to the park I expected it to be gone, but it was still there. I heard some talking from the cockpit of the strange jet, and hid behind one of the wheels. After a few minutes of hiding, I started to get bored. Suddenly the pole I was leaning against started to move. I jumped up on top of the wheel and climbed a little higher as the jet took off. Not good. The landing gear started to retract, but we were already moving too fast and too high above the ground for me to do anything. I saw a bright flash from inside the landing gear area and knew I was missing from my own dimension.


	2. You Have Arrived At Your Destination

Chapter 2: You Have Arrived At Your Destination, Enjoy Your Stay

Strange things have happened to me before, like crashing my bike without injury, getting an A+ on a test I didn't know we had, or even so much as being able to run 8 miles without stopping. But never anything as strange as being a stowaway on a random jet that just hopped dimensions. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Mom. An angry text.

"WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU? GET YOU'RE A** BACK TO THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

I sent back, "Don't panic, but I'm in a completely different dimension right now." For the time being, I put my headphones on. I wish I hadn't. I didn't hear the landing gear start to open, so I freaked out and was left hanging on a wheel for almost 5 minutes. When the jet was about to land, I had to scramble on top of the wheel so I wouldn't get crushed. Problem #2 arose. This jet was headed straight into a volcano. When I felt we were going at a safe enough speed, I jumped flat onto the rock face to the side of the lava flow. I will admit, it hurt. A lot. I didn't have time to think about it though, because a rather large wooden crate was flying towards me. I rolled out of the way as it slammed into the mountainside where I had been just moments ago. It broke open and revealed that there was a body inside, but not a Human one. This was a Humanoid cat. I rolled over onto my back and looked around towards the bottom of the mountain. There was a sign that said, "Welcome to Megakat City!" I looked over at the cat thingy. It looked safe, so I got up and walked over to it. After a little while, it woke up. And spoke perfect English. Upon further examination, I noticed that the man had a Human body, but a cat's tail, ears, and even claws.

It stood up and said, "Hi. My name's Carter. Carter Delsin. Who are you and what are you doing in the Cat dimension? You're a Human."

"I'm Lane, and I just got kidnapped from my own dimension by that jet thingy. What are you?"

"I'm half Kat and half Human. Just so you know, cat is capitalized and spelled with a K here. My dad was Kat and my mom was Human. It's hard to explain."

"Please tell me you know your way around this place," I said.

"C'mon, I'll show you around," Carter said. I ran down the mountainside with expert reflexes. My only flaw was that I went too fast and slammed right into the Megakat City sign. Carter finally got down the mountain as I peeled myself off the sign. We walked for what felt like a half an hour before we saw the first Kat. He looked at us strangely and continued walking on his way.

"So I guess Humans aren't too common around here?" I asked.

"Yup. Even I'm considered strange," Carter replied. "We can't be too much further from a pizza place. Come on."

"Hey, what about that place over there? I'm not really hungry right now, just tired. Maybe we can crash there for the night," I said as I pointed to a building with several large piles of junk around it. The garage was open and Kats were inside, so I was hopeful. Carter walked behind me as we walked to the garage.

"Hello?" I said, "I know I'm a Human, but, um, my friend Carter and I were wondering if maybe we could stay here for the night. You see, I've been taken from my own dimension and this is where I ended up." A Kat who was about as tall as me stood up from the couch he'd been sitting on. He had dark yellow fur and looked almost exactly like one of the other two Kats on the couch with him. "Oh, by the way, I'm Lane," I said.

"I'm Ryan," said the Kat, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," I said.


	3. Sit Down, You Might Learn Something

Chapter 3: Sit Down, You Might Learn Something

"I'm Jake," said the Kat who wasn't busy laughing at the cartoon on TV. He nudged the other Kat.

"Oh, and I'm Chance," he said. "Who took you from your dimension?"

"I don't know," I said. "There was this jet that landed in a park near my house, so I followed it, and got on the landing gear. Once I realized it was moving, I had no choice but to hold on for dear life."

"Strange," Jake said. "What did the jet look like?"

"It was really sleek, and it had dark colors. It looked like some kind of death machine."

"We'll watch out for it. Wanna watch some Scaredy Kat?" Chance asked. After an hour of Scaredy Kat, my sides were hurting. Ryan and Jake just stared at us like we were immature or something. Carter had gone to bed earlier because he was tired. I decided to do the same and asked where my temporary room was. I got to sleep upstairs next to the balcony. I was tired from dimension-hopping, but I stayed awake a little while longer to look at the stars. Eventually I fell asleep, but it seemed only seconds later that my rest was stolen from my by an ear-numbingly loud alarm. I heard rapid footsteps downstairs and pulled on my green t-shirt to see what was going on. I pulled my wrench out of my pocket if I needed to use it as a weapon. Carter was already up and pacing the floor.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I screamed over the alarm. Ryan ran over to the phone on the wall and picked up, which stopped the alarm.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?"

"Again?"

"We'll be right there."

"Can someone tell me what this is about?" I asked.

"If you hurry," Chance said. "Follow me." Carter and I did as we were told and Chance, Jake, and Ryan led us down to some weird hangar-type area. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was dreaming.

"Is that a-"

"Jet? Yup," Ryan finished my sentence. He grabbed a pair of shoes from a shelf of gadgets on the wall. He tossed them to me, and as I strapped them on, I noticed thrusters on the bottom.

"No. Way," I said as I pushed the on button. They sputtered at first, then lifted me off the ground. Ryan grabbed a hoverboard and threw it to Carter.

Jake tossed us both helmets with receivers in them so that we could talk with each other and Chance tossed us some kind of tricked-out glove. I climbed onto a wing of the jet and hung on to the front of it, and Carter hung on to the opposite wing.

"Just so you guys know, don't call us by our real names here. I'm T-Bone, Jake is Razor, and Ryan is Gadget." At that, T-Bone hopped in the pilot's seat, Razor hopped in the gunner's seat, and Ryan hopped in the back seat. The jet took off. It took a lot of strength to hold on to the wing at that speed, but it felt great after a while. I could have sworn I saw some kind of vortex off to the right, and that's where the jet turned to. An explosion lit up downtown. Razor's voice crackled through the headset.

"You guys are going to have to drop now. Be sure to turn on your gadgets before you land, though. If they malfunction, use the grappling hook in your Glovatrixes. 3… 2… 1… Drop!" We did as we were told, and as we fell, Carter pushed the hoverboard underneath his feet. I pressed the ignition button on my rocket boots, but they didn't start. Of course. I was headed right down towards the corner of a building. When I was 30 feet from my death, they started up. Carter managed to get to the ground safely, but my rocket boots kicked off the side of the building and I had to hop between buildings on each side of the street until I landed face down on the sidewalk. I got up and the rocket boots lifted me off the ground. I leaned forward and rocketed back to where Carter was waiting.

"Now what?" he said into the headset.

"Do you remember where that vortex was? Go there." T-Bone said. "We'll see you there." Carter and I rocketed through the streets of downtown Megakat City, watching for anything unusual by Kat standards.


End file.
